Un nuevo comienzo Capitulo1
by StablerBenson
Summary: Había pasado un año de la adopción del pequeño Noah,Olivia estaba a punto de tomar el mando de la unidad como Teniente. Finalmente decidió darse una oportunidad en el amor pero todo va a cambiar con el regreso de Elliot Stabler.
1. Capítulo 1

Había pasado un año de la adopción del pequeño Noah, Olivia estaba a cargo de la unidad como sargento, hace a penas algunas semanas había llegado una orden de los superiores que necesitaban un nuevo Teniente. Lo estuvo pensando por muchos días y decidió hacer la prueba. Sabía que no era fácil más con un niño pequeño esperando en casa por ella cada noche pero estaba dispuesta a lograrlo. Era un día tranquilo para la unidad, Carisi estaba con papeles Fin y había agarrado un caso y la sargento Benson en su oficina. Carisi pudo ver la figura de un hombre cruzando las puertas de la unidad dirigiéndose a ella

. -Buenos días! Dijo él hombre cortésmente. Carisi lo miro un segundo y respondió.

-Buenos días! En que puedo ayudarlo? El hombre se disculpó y se presentó formalmente.

-Soy William Dodds y busco a la sargento Benson. Carisi se detuvo a observarlo, él hombre estaba muy feliz para su gusto dudo unos minutos y le respondió.

-La sargento está en su oficina acompáñeme. El hombre le siguió hasta la puerta de su oficina. El hombre toca la puerta, del otro lado se pudo oír una voz femenina.

Olivia: Pase, dice levantando la mirada y quitándose sus lentes. Dodds ingresa y cierra la puerta tras él. Olivia se pone de pie y camina hacia él. Olivia lo saludo formalmente y dice.

-Dodds que sorpresa no te esperaba! Con una mirada de asombro. -Dodds responde, es bueno verte de nuevo Olivia. Ella le dio una tímida sonrisa y pregunta.

-A que debo su visita, y le invita a tomar asiento. Dodds acepta y responde.

-A llegado a oídos míos que uno de tus detectives esta con licencia y estas con poco personal. Ella levanta una ceja y contesta.

-Así es, pero puedo manejarlo y le regala una pequeña sonrisa. Este hombre realmente traía algo entre manos, Olivia ya lo percibió pocos minutos antes de que entrara. Finalmente rompe él silencio y dice

-Supongo que no has venido hasta aquí a hablar del poco persona que tengo o si? Dodds respondió a la par.

-Así es, conozco una persona que te ayudará y estoy seguro que va a hacer un buen trabajo junto. Olivia lo medito por unos minutos y sutilmente respondió.

-Mira Dodds te lo agradezco pero no tendré tiempo para enseñar o poner a prueba a un novato. -Dodds no dudo ni un minuto en cuestionar su comentario y dejo escapar un suspiro, no es un novato Es mi hijo, él sabrá que hacer y no te dará problemas. Olivia dejo escapar una mirada de asombro y dijo finalmente.

-Lo siento no quise decir eso, está bien intentaremos. Dodds le regalo una típica sonrisa arrogante. Olivia lo miro un momento luego de recomponerse por la noticia Olivia-

Asique ahora tendré un mini Dodds vigilando mis espaldas? Dijo con un tono bastante irónico. Dodds río y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Dodds: No es por eso Olivia, sé qué haces bien tu trabajo y como tienen demasiados casos, creí que un nuevo integrante les podrá ayudar Olivia hace una sonrisa irónica.

-En mi escuadrón nos estamos manejando bien, hemos cerrados varios casos. Dodds se pone serio y la mira.

-Dodds: Son un buen equipo, es por eso que mi hijo vendrá a trabajar aquí, aprenderá mucho con ustedes y además le hará bien a él el cambio. Olivia lo tomaba como algo personal, ella no necesitaba a nadie que la vigilara, pero estaba segura de como hacia su trabajo. Luego de despedirse, Dodds se va hacia la puerta, antes de salir la mira:

\- mi hijo estará aquí mañana a la mañana, espero que se lleven bien y sale de la oficina. Fin vio salir a Dodds de la oficina, se pone de pie y camina a la oficina de la sargento, abre la puerta y se asoma

-Fin: puedo pasar? Liv suspira, pasa una mano por su cara y le hace señas para que entre. Fin pregunta:

-a que se debe la visita de Dodds?

Liv suspira y responde:- Fin tendremos un nuevo integrante a la unidad a partir mañana comienza. Fin lo mira sorprendido y pregunta.

-Liv y tu? Te iras? Que va pasar con nosotros.

Olivia lo mira y responde: -No! Yo estaré aquí pero es debido al poco personal, créeme yo tampoco estoy muy feliz con la idea. Fin le da una mirada de asombro y ella le regala una tímida sonrisa y dice

-es Mike Dodds apoyando su cabeza en sus manos

\- fin le lanza una mirada asesina y dice: -No me quiero imaginar cómo consiguió su trabajo. Liv dejó escapar un suspiro. Fin regresa a su escritorio a terminar sus papeles. Olivia se apoya en el respaldar de la silla y mira hacia el portarretrato que esta sobre su escritorio. Sonríe, se calma y piensa: sólo quiero llegar a casa y terminar mi día junto a mi pequeño hombre.


	2. Un nuevo comienzo Chapter 2

Había pasado un año de la adopción del pequeño Noah, Olivia estaba a cargo de la unidad como sargento, hace a penas algunas semanas había llegado una orden de los superiores que necesitaban un nuevo Teniente. Lo estuvo pensando por muchos días y decidió hacer la prueba. Sabía que no era fácil más con un niño pequeño esperando en casa por ella cada noche pero estaba dispuesta a lograrlo. Era un día tranquilo para la unidad, Carisi estaba con papeles Fin y había agarrado un caso y la sargento Benson en su oficina. Carisi pudo ver la figura de un hombre cruzando las puertas de la unidad dirigiéndose a ella

. -Buenos días! Dijo él hombre cortésmente. Carisi lo miro un segundo y respondió.

-Buenos días! En que puedo ayudarlo? El hombre se disculpó y se presentó formalmente.

-Soy William Dodds y busco a la sargento Benson. Carisi se detuvo a observarlo, él hombre estaba muy feliz para su gusto dudo unos minutos y le respondió.

-La sargento está en su oficina acompáñeme. El hombre le siguió hasta la puerta de su oficina. El hombre toca la puerta, del otro lado se pudo oír una voz femenina.

Olivia: Pase, dice levantando la mirada y quitándose sus lentes. Dodds ingresa y cierra la puerta tras él. Olivia se pone de pie y camina hacia él. Olivia lo saludo formalmente y dice.

-Dodds que sorpresa no te esperaba! Con una mirada de asombro. -Dodds responde, es bueno verte de nuevo Olivia. Ella le dio una tímida sonrisa y pregunta.

-A que debo su visita, y le invita a tomar asiento. Dodds acepta y responde.

-A llegado a oídos míos que uno de tus detectives esta con licencia y estas con poco personal. Ella levanta una ceja y contesta.

-Así es, pero puedo manejarlo y le regala una pequeña sonrisa. Este hombre realmente traía algo entre manos, Olivia ya lo percibió pocos minutos antes de que entrara. Finalmente rompe él silencio y dice

-Supongo que no has venido hasta aquí a hablar del poco persona que tengo o si? Dodds respondió a la par.

-Así es, conozco una persona que te ayudará y estoy seguro que va a hacer un buen trabajo junto. Olivia lo medito por unos minutos y sutilmente respondió.

-Mira Dodds te lo agradezco pero no tendré tiempo para enseñar o poner a prueba a un novato. -Dodds no dudo ni un minuto en cuestionar su comentario y dejo escapar un suspiro, no es un novato Es mi hijo, él sabrá que hacer y no te dará problemas. Olivia dejo escapar una mirada de asombro y dijo finalmente.

-Lo siento no quise decir eso, está bien intentaremos. Dodds le regalo una típica sonrisa arrogante. Olivia lo miro un momento luego de recomponerse por la noticia Olivia-

Asique ahora tendré un mini Dodds vigilando mis espaldas? Dijo con un tono bastante irónico. Dodds río y movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

\- Dodds: No es por eso Olivia, sé qué haces bien tu trabajo y como tienen demasiados casos, creí que un nuevo integrante les podrá ayudar Olivia hace una sonrisa irónica.

-En mi escuadrón nos estamos manejando bien, hemos cerrados varios casos. Dodds se pone serio y la mira.

-Dodds: Son un buen equipo, es por eso que mi hijo vendrá a trabajar aquí, aprenderá mucho con ustedes y además le hará bien a él el cambio. Olivia lo tomaba como algo personal, ella no necesitaba a nadie que la vigilara, pero estaba segura de como hacia su trabajo. Luego de despedirse, Dodds se va hacia la puerta, antes de salir la mira:

\- mi hijo estará aquí mañana a la mañana, espero que se lleven bien y sale de la oficina. Fin vio salir a Dodds de la oficina, se pone de pie y camina a la oficina de la sargento, abre la puerta y se asoma

-Fin: puedo pasar? Liv suspira, pasa una mano por su cara y le hace señas para que entre. Fin pregunta:

-a que se debe la visita de Dodds?

Liv suspira y responde:- Fin tendremos un nuevo integrante a la unidad a partir mañana comienza. Fin lo mira sorprendido y pregunta.

-Liv y tu? Te iras? Que va pasar con nosotros.

Olivia lo mira y responde: -No! Yo estaré aquí pero es debido al poco personal, créeme yo tampoco estoy muy feliz con la idea. Fin le da una mirada de asombro y ella le regala una tímida sonrisa y dice

-es Mike Dodds apoyando su cabeza en sus manos

\- fin le lanza una mirada asesina y dice: -No me quiero imaginar cómo consiguió su trabajo. Liv dejó escapar un suspiro. Fin regresa a su escritorio a terminar sus papeles. Olivia se apoya en el respaldar de la silla y mira hacia el portarretrato que esta sobre su escritorio. Sonríe, se calma y piensa: sólo quiero llegar a casa y terminar mi día junto a mi pequeño hombre.


	3. Chapter 3

La noche pasó demasiado rápida para Olivia, miró su reloj de mesa 5:00 hs,se quejó y se levantó. Luego de ducharse, sé alistó para ir al trabajo, mientras esperaba a Lucy, fue a ver a Noah dormido en su cama, lo había pasado durante la noche porque había despertado llorando. Cuando llegó Lucy habló un poco con ella.

-Olivia Hoy es un día demasiado largo, si no puedo llegar a casa, lleva a Noah para que lo vea . Lucy movió su cabeza en sinónimo de aprobación. Después de salir del departamento, Olivia sube a su coche arranca y se va a la central. Durante el camino recibe varias llamadas por un caso esto hizo que su humor cambiara y llegara de malas a al central. Fin y Carisis ya estaban en sus escritorios, ambos se miraron al ver la cara de Olivia mientras hablaba por su celular Cuando corto la llamada Olivia fue hacia los chicos y dice:

-Tenemos un caso, está relacionado con el hijo de un importante empresario. Necesitan que seamos discretos, quiero todo él informa en mi escritorio rápido y se va a su oficina con mala cara. Y fin responde

-Buenos días para ti también! Carisi: lo mira, se ríe y dice: -Es mejor hacer nuestro trabajo.

Después de unos minutos, ingresa un joven apuesto a la central, va hacia ellos y se presenta

-Buenos días! dice el hombre, -Soy Mike Dodds y le extiende su mano primero a Fin y luego a Carisi. Fin lo acompaña hasta la oficina, toca la puerta y sale una Olivia muy molesta y dice:

-Necesito ya los informes estamos atrasados, ignorado al hombre que esta junto a Fin.

Mike Dodds la mira con asombro, le habían dicho que la sargento Benson era una mujer de carácter, pero nunca imaginó que tendría tanto.

Fin mira a Olivia y dice: Liv él es Mike Dodds mirando al hombre. Dodds apenas sonríe.

Ella lo mira y responde:

-No estamos para una bienvenida oficial Dodds, hoy es caos dice yendo hacia su escritorio. Fin necesito ya alguna pista ayuda a Carisi y ya que esta el nuevo Sargento que los ayude. Fin hizo un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza y responde

-Está Listo para empezar Sargento Dodds. Olivia los mira y dice:

-Bienvenido a SVU y atiende su celular. Los hombres se dirigen fuera de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras de ellos.

Dodds se detuvo a observarla a través del vidrio de la ventana, esta mujer realmente seria su dolor de cabeza a diario, no desvío la vista por unos minutos contemplando su belleza. A pesar de tener un carácter bastante complicado era realmente hermosa, luego de unos minutos se acerca Fin al sargento desviándolo fuera de sus pensamientos.

Fin ordeno a Carisi que pusiera al tanto de todo al nuevo sargento. Olivia sumamente concentrada en sus papeles se sintió un poco apenada de su formar de actuar con él nuevo sargento, su intención no era ser grosera pero estaba teniendo un mal día. Cerca de las 7 de la tarde sintió un pequeño golpe en la puerta de su oficina dio la orden para que entrara. Pudo ver por él vidrio de la puerta que se trataba de Dodds.

El joven se detuvo en la puerta y dijo:

-Disculpe teniente que le moleste pero ya hemos terminado. Olivia deja escapar un suspiro y responde:

-Puedes llamarme Olivia, y pasa! Haciendo seña para que tomara asiento. Dodds acepto cortésmente y tomo asiento. Luego de unos minutos Olivia decidió hablar.

-Dodds con respecto a lo de la mañana no fue mi intención sonar grosera, simplemente no era un buen momento y quiero que sepas que es un gran cambio para mi todo esto también. Soltando un suspiro. Dodds la observa detenidamente y respondió.

-Estoy seguro de eso Teniente. Sonrió y corrigió -Olivia! Olivia le regalo un pequeña sonrisa. Dodds detuvo sus ojos en él pequeño porta retratos de Noah que estaba encima del escritorio de Olivia y pregunta

-Es su hijo? Olivia observa la foto y se le forma una amplia sonrisa y responde

-Es mi pequeño. Dodds le devuelve una otra sonrisa y dice

-Es encantador! Tiene por quien salir. Olivia se sintió un poco incomoda por él comentario del nuevo sargento. Como podría ser posible que estuviera diciéndole eso si hace horas ella lo había mandado al diablo en otras palabras. Le regalo una tímida sonrisa, Dodds pudo notar los nervios y rápidamente trato de disculparse

. -Lo siento... Eh .. Yo no.. No fue mi intención decir.

Olivia podía notar los nervios en su voz y respondió ligeramente. -Esta bien!

Olivia lo medito unos minutos y finalmente dijo:

-Para remediar lo de esta mañana, te invito a tomar una copa.

Doods le respondió con una amplia sonrisa:-Me parece una buena idea comenzar otra vez Teniente Benson y le extiende su mano. Olivia sonríe y agarra su mano ambos las mueven camino a la salida.

Después de haber resuelto el caso que los había tenido tan ocupado y con algunos problemas, todos decidieron ir a un bar para celebrar. Al llegar al bar, eligieron una mesa al fondo del lugar para estar más tranquilos. Oliva se disculpó y fue hasta el baño. Arregló su cabello, sé acomodó su blusa, desprendió los 2 primeros botones y se perfumó. Antes de salir llamo a Lucy para decirle que llegaría un poco más tarde. Olivia sale del baño, tenía su bolso en su hombro y estaba mirando el celular hasta que se choca con un hombre. De apoco levanta su mirada, hace un sonrisa cuando ve a Dodds. Olivia-:Lo siento, estaba entretenida e hizo una pequeña risa .Dodds también rie:Lo siento, venía distraído pensando, en cambio tu? .. Liv levanta su ceja sexy: -Yo? Dodds:- Quiero decir, seguro que algún "amigo" te distrajo y empezó a caminar mientras se reía.

La hora paso demasiado rápido para su gusto .. Olivia vio que el reloj marcaba ya casi las 12:00 de la noche y dijo: -Wuau la hora paso muy rápido mañana debemos trabajar, no quiero sonar grosera y deja escapar una pequeña sonrisa pero creo que debo ir a casa.

Dodds hizo un gesto con la cabeza en forma de afirmación y responde

-Tienes razón. Lo siento! Déjame llevarte a casa, es peligroso para que vayas sola.

Olivia lo medito unos minutos y contesta – Te recuerdo que trabajo con la Policía de New York y sonríe, Dodds devolvió otra sonrisa y murmura: - Así es, pero hoy no será la ocasión. Vamos? Haciendo seña para que ella pasar primero. Olivia sonrió e hizo su camino hacia afuera del bar.

El camino a su casa fue bastante interesante hablaron de trabajo, y un poco de sus vidas personales. Al llegar al apartamento Dodds camino hacia la puerta del auto abriendo para ella Olivia insistió y dijo – Gracias! El solo sonrió.

Dodds y Olivia intercambiaron miradas por un momento y finalmente dijo:

-Gracias por la copa Olivia! Olivia sonrió y dijo: -De nada de alguna manera tenía que remendar lo de esta mañana, pero no te acostumbres Dodds no todos los días vas a recibir una bienvenida. Los dos soltaron una carcajada. Dodds responde- Fue un momento agradable y miro directamente a los ojos de Olivia ahora ve debes estar cansada, probablemente tu pequeño ya se habrá cansado de esperar a mama. Olivia sonrió y dice: Te recuerdo que soy tu teniente, lo hare. Dodds rio y murmura – Cuando entres hazme una señal con la luz que todo está bien, así podre irme tranquilo.

Olivia sintió un nudo en su estómago al escuchar esas palabras, no quería decir nada pero esas palabras las había escuchado durante 12 años. Sintió la humedad en sus mejillas y desvió la mirada para que Dodds no lo notara trato de recuperarse y dijo – Buenas noches Dodds! El contesto a la par – Buenas noches Olivia!.

Ella hizo su camino a su apartamento tenía ganas de llorar, millones de recuerdos empezaron a atormentarla. Finalmente entro a su apartamento hizo lo que Dodds le había pedido vio por la venta el se había ido. Saco su ropa de trabajo dejo caerse cansada en el sillón y finalmente rompió en llanto. Así es ahí estaba nuevamente Olivia Benson llorando por su compañero como lo había hecho durante casi 7 meses. Como podía ser que ese hombre podría seguir causando esos efectos en ella a pesar de que se había ido sin despedirse sin devolverle una llamada sin saber absolutamente nada de el. Lloro desconsoladamente hasta quedarse dormida.


	4. Chapter 4

Después de 2 meses, todo marchaba bien en el precinto, también en la relación de Benson y Dodds.

Aunque ella no era de las mujeres que iban rápido en el tema "hombres" , es decir su relación con Mike había pasado una línea que ella nunca pensó. Desde la llegada de Dodds , los meses habían pasado rápido para Olivia, tanto en lo laboral como en lo personal y esto la tenía muy feliz, o era eso lo que ella creía.  
Había decido aceptar las invitaciones de Dodds, claro cuando no los atrapaba un caso por todo el fin de semana y estaba nuevamente dándose una oportunidad en el amor.  
Aún no sabía cómo se había animado a estar con Mike, a pasar la barra de lo profesional para dejarse llevar por los sentimientos, pero este cambio le hacía bien y le gusta. Sobre todo le gustaba lo caballero que era Mikel con ella, el trato que le daba y como la cuidaba. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que recibió un trato así, ni la última vez que se sintió tan cómoda con un hombre y que la hiciera sentirse tan viva, eso también incluía su vida íntima.  
Le daba vergüenza cuando tenía estos pensamientos, cuando recordaba el placer que Mikel le daba, sus manos en su cuerpo, sus besos y como la volvía loca.  
No había sido fácil dar el segundo paso, ella había sufrido mucho por amor, le habían roto mil veces el corazón y además porque era el hijo de uno de sus jefes.  
Pero Dodds hizo un buen trabajo, con su forma de ser y encanto la fue animando Era lunes por la mañana Olivia estaba en camino a la unidad con Dodds ya se hizo rutina él llegar juntos a pesar que cruzando la puerta no eran mas que compañeros de trabajo. Antes de llegar a la unidad Dodds detuvo él coche bajaron juntos y él la tomó a Olivia por la cintura trayéndola hacia ella olivia dejo escapar un tímido gemido ya sea porque la había casado distraídamente. Dodds puso sus manos en su cintura y se acercó lentamente y la beso desenfrenadamente olivia correspondió él beso y paso su mano al rededor de su cuello atrayéndolo mas hacia ella estuvieron así unos momentos hasta que finalmente los dos necesitaban respirar, quedaron abrazados unos momentos hasta que olivia casi en murmuro dijo -Elliot! Dodds se separó y la observó y de inmediato dijo preguntando Elliot? Olivia estaba pálida como si hubiera visto un fantasma y no decía nada. Dodds observo a Olivia que estaba fijamente mirando hacia un lugar entonces se dio vuelta y pudo observar a un hombre que estaba de pie a unas pocas distancia observándolos él podría jurar que él hombre estaba totalmente herido con solo una mirada. Volvía a mirar a olivia y pudo ver que estaba con lágrimas en los ojos.  
Olivia por su parte no podía creer detrás de Dodds estaba Elliot observándolos y con lágrimas en los ojos, pensaba que era uno de sus tantos sueños como le había pasado durante meses. Pero esta vez no era así, era mas real que nunca. Lo único que quería olivia era poder salir corriendo. Entonces ahí...  
Elliot sintio que el mundo se le venía encima, que su corazón iba a explotar por el fuerte dolor que sentía al ver a su Olivia en brazos de otro hombre.  
Las palabras no salían, no sabía como reaccionar ni que hacer, sólo la miraba a los ojos, olvidándose completamente del hombre que estaba a unos pasos de él.  
El silencio se hizo eterno, las miradas eran las únicas que podían expresar lo que ambos sentían en ese momento.. Dodds empezó a preocuparse y pregunto -Liv estas bien? Olivia no respondía y seguía mirando al hombre que estaba a pocos pasos. Levanto un poco mas la voz para que ella respondiera. Finalmente olivia desvío la mirada y respondió -Necesito un momento! Sin levantar la vista del suelo Dodds la miro confundido y pregunto -Liv estas segura? Lo conoces dijo observando al hombre que hace poco minutos olivia lo había llamado Elliot! Olivia levanto la voz y dijo -Que estoy bien Dodds! Podrías dejarme un momento a solas. Las ultimas palabras salieron casi gritando. Dodds hizo un gesto de afirmación y solo se alejo. Olivia jamas le había hablado así y mucho menos gritarle definitivamente algo andaba mal, hizo su camino hacia la puerta pasando por al lado de Elliot Dodds lo observó de pie a cabezas y se alejo.  
Olivia por su parte no reaccionaba estaba profundamente sumergida en sus pensamientos. Años esperaba su reencuentro con Elliot que pudieran hablar hasta algunas veces llegaba a pensar que no volvería a ver nunca mas esos hermosos ojos ! Pero lo único que pensaba era en salir huyendo no quería que Elliot le viera besándose con otro hombre no quería su reencuentro no así!  
Elliot la observa con una mirada de dolor y de a poco iba acercándose hacia el hondo. Olivia lo observa, seca sus lágrimas, él acaricia su mano y entonces ella retrocede diciendo .Liv-No.  
Elliot se aparta sólo unos pasos, quería abrazarla, acurrucarla en su pecho , protegerla , besarla, quería decirle todo lo que sentía. Pero no eso no sería posible, había llegado demasiado tarde a su vida?  
Olivia-:Que ..que haces aquí? Dice tratando de recomponerse  
Elliot-:Vine. Vine a buscarte, fue lo único que le salió.  
No se expresó del todo cuando dijo "buscarte". Olivia -: Buscarme? Ahora? Después de 5 malditos años, su tono empezaba cambiar. Seco sus lágrimas y respiro hondo. Elliot no sabía que decir, él sabía que había estado mal y que Olivia no lo recibiría gratamente. Pero tampoco se esperaba este re encuentro.  
Ambos se miraban, tenían tanto que decir, tanto que explicar y tanto que reclamar.  
Elliot se acercó nuevamente, esta vez Olivia no se movió.  
Elliot: Lo siento mucho, dijo mirá ..no quería interrumpir ese momento con tu ... no pudo decir la palabra. De tan sólo pensarla, sentía un nudo en su estómago, Olivia sentía tristeza, odio, pero al verlo así a Elliot Stabler, frente a ella, como si estuviese rendido, le rompía màs el corazón .-Olivia: Esta bien, susurro y miro al piso.  
Elliot: Olivia, de verdad que sólo vine a buscarte, queria hablar contigo. Tal vez no lo merezca por cómo me fui...  
Olivia lo miró: Tienes razón, no lo mereces, por haberte ido sin despedirte, por desaparecer por completo Elliot, casi le grito. Elliot:Lo siento Olivia, no debí venir, fue lo único que salió de su boca y luego se arrepintió de decirlo.  
Olivia se sintió peor, levantó su mano y le dio una fuerte bofetada. Como iba a arrepentirse de haberla ido a buscar?  
Elliot cerró sus ojos, luego los abrió, estaban brillosos.  
Ella se hizo hacia atrás, estaba muy nerviosa y arrepentida por haberlo golpeado .Aunque el golpe que más le dio a Elliot fue ese beso, fue haberla visto con otro hombre.  
Elliot baja su cabeza, pensó que ya no podía remediar esta situación, no por ahora.  
Otro silencio se apodero de ellos .  
Después de unos minutos Elliot hablo.  
Elliot :Lo siento, no era mi intención irme así. Adiós Olivia dijo con dolor y empezó a alejarse.  
Los ojos de Olivia se llenaron de lágrimas, esta vez lo vio marcharse, lo vio como iba alejándose más de ella, esta vez el había dicho Adios. Sería algo así:  
Olivia regreso al precinto, saludo al resto del escuadrón y se encerró en su oficina  
Doods no había comentado nada de lo que había pasado antes y quería hablar con puso de pie y entró directa a la oficina  
Liv sin levantar la mirada: Ahora no Doods, debo terminar estos papeles.  
Mike: Quiero saber quien era ese tipo y porque reaccionaste así?.  
Liv lo mira, se notaba la tristeza mezclada con enojo. Olivia :No voy a hablar de eso ahora y ni después, ya paso Mike, quiero olvidar eso.  
Dijo en un tono que a Dodds no le gustó.  
Luego de tener varias charlas que siempre terminaban con una Benson gritando porque no estaba bien para explicarle a Dodds lo de Elliot, empezaron a tener un poco de distancia en lo personal.  
Olivia estaba aislada, pérdida en sus pensamientos, las cosas habían cambiados, no podía saber bien porque, si Elliot desde ese día de su encuentro no había regresado . Era sábado por la noche, Olivia se encontraba en su departamento con la había invitado a salir, pero ella lo había rechazado otra vez. Esto puso mal a Dodds, pero no la presionaría.  
Cerca de las 9, tocaron el timbre, Olivia dejó a Noah sentado en una manta que estaba en el suelo y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió se quedó sorprendida al ver a un hombre frente a ella, a ese hombre que creyó que no vería más..  
Elliot la mira, esta vez estaba seguro y decidido hablar con silencio se hizo eterno para él hasta que decidió hablar.  
Elliot: Hola, dijo con una leve sonrisa.-Estoy decidido a hablar, por favor dame un momento.  
Liv: Debería? Recién ahora tienes el coraje de venir a buscarme a mi departamento-dijo con ironía.  
Elliot: Por favor Olivia, entiendo que estes molestas y perdón por no llamarte. Pero era mejor venir directamente, tengo la esperanza de que me darás una oportunidad  
Liv: Esto que haces ahora, lo podrías haber hecho hace 5 años, porque de seguro no te fue dificil conseguir mi dirección.  
Ell:Lo se Olivia, tienes toda la razón, pero aquí estoy, regrese para que hablemos y arreglar las cosas.  
Liv:No es tan fácil para mi Elliot.  
Ell:Por favor, quieres que me arrodille?  
Y él se agachó.  
Olivia no pudo evitar reírse al verlo así.  
Liv; Nunca pensé ver esto, no está nada mal, pero no es necesario, ponte de pie le dijo sería.  
Elliot se puso de pie rápidamente se observaron un buen rato hasta que Olivia dejo escapar un pequeño suspiro y dijo -No hagas que me arrepienta! Y se hizo a un lado de la puerta para que Elliot pasara. Se dirigieron a la sala donde Olivia tomo a Noah quien estaba comenzando a llorar, Elliot la observó interactuando con él pequeño Olivia le repetía al pequeño -Tranquilo cariño mama esta aquí! Elliot se quedó totalmente asombrado no podía creer que Olivia la mujer de su vida tenia un hijo con otro hombre? Tan tarde así había llegado a su vida? El siempre tuvo la esperanza de poder darle un hijo a Olivia una niña que se pareciera a ella. Olivia lo saco de sus pensamientos diciendo - El es Noah mi hijo! Elliot le regalo una sonrisa forzada y tomo la manito del pequeño y dijo -Hola amiguito! Noah por su parte le regalo una tímida sonrisa y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en los hombros de Olivia ella se disculpó -Lo llevare a la habitación para que duerma, regreso en unos minutos. Elliot insistió y tomo asiento no pudo evitar mirar a Olivia haciendo su camino a la habitación con él pequeño Noah en brazos, se veía tan hermosa y más aún siendo madre.  
Luego de unos minutos Olivia regreso ofreció algo de beber a Elliot pero él respondió que no que estaba bien. Olivia se acomodó en él sillón grande a poca distancia de él. Finalmente Elliot dijo -liv... Eh.. Yo.. Yo no quiero que tengas problemas con él papa de Noah porque yo este aquí. Olivia le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y respondió -Eso no va a pasar! Elliot solo la observó y Olivia siguió hablando - Adopte a Noah hace poco mas de un año. El rostro de Elliot se le ilumino con una sonrisa estaba feliz que ese hombre no era el padre de su pequeño. Elliot contesto - No lo sabía! Me alegro por ti liv te lo mereces. Olivia se limito y solo río finalmente dijo -Supongo que no has venido a hablar de mi vida privada..  
Elliot: En realidad me gustaría saber sobre eso, pero en otro momento. Ahora quiero que me escuches.  
Liv:Soy toda oídos, yo soy la más ansiosa por escuchar las razones de tu no despedida.  
Elliot suspiro, sabía que esto no sería fácil.Él también la notaba nerviosa y también su tristeza mezclada con enojo.  
Liv:Bueno Elliot, tengo toda la noche y se acomodó mejor en el sofá  
Elliot pasó su mano por su nuca, luego la miró:  
Puedo pasar al baño?  
Liv:Dios Stabler, me tendrás toda la noche así?  
Ell:Lo siento. Seré rápido.  
Olivia le señaló la puerta y Elliot fue al baño.  
Ella se puso a pensar sobre la charla que tendrían, recordó lo mismo que recordó cada noche: el me dirá que decidió irse con su familia para tomarse su tiempo, para pensar bien en todo, que necesitaba alejarse de mi y que al final decidió quedarse en otra ciudad con su seguro las cosas con Kathy habían mejorado y por eso no regresó.Pensar en esto hacía que su corazón se rompiera más, ella nunca había dejado de amarlo, ellla amaba a Elliot.  
Después de que él regresó, se sentó en la otra punta del sofá, cuando iba a hablar sonó su celular, lo miro y sonrió.  
Olivia lo observaba, de seguro era Kathy pensó .  
Ell:Lo siento, era Maureen, esta muy ansiosa por su compromiso, dijo sonriendo.  
Liv:Wow, como ha pasado el tiempo, dile que la felicito y me alegro mucho. Dijo con una gran sonrisa.  
Ell:Gracias, mis niñas han crecido tan rápido y a pesar de que no vivimos juntos mantenemos una muy buena relación.  
Liv:En algún momento los hijos dejan a sus padres para vivir su propia vida, pero aún está Lizzie.  
Ell:No, no vivo con ellas, desde hace 4 años y medio que deje la casa.  
Está confesión sorprendió a Olivia, no era lo que pensaba, finalmente él y Kathy se habían separado..  
Ell:Sorprendida?  
Liv:Si, dijo mirándolo.  
Ell:Liv tu bien sabes que las cosas con Kathy no estaban bien. Sólo estábamos juntos por nuestros hijos.  
Liv: Lo se, pero creí que todo este tiempo les había ayudado a mejorar su relación. Quiero decir. Desde que decidiste irte..  
Elliot paso una de sus manos por su nuca y suspiró.  
Ell:No, todo lo contrario. Las cosas se complicaron más y ya era insostenible nuestra relación Él tomo aire, estaba decidido a contarle todo..  
Elliot; Cuando pasó lo del disparo..yo..yo no podía regresar, no podía creer lo que había hecho, había matado a la misma joven que habías ayudado y me sentí perdido...  
Olivia iba a hablar y él la detuvo.  
Ell:Se que tu querías hablar conmigo, querías hacerme entrar en razón, pero en ese momento no sabía que hacer ni lo que quería. Por eso decidí irme, se que fue de la peor forma Liv, dijo mirándola y eso no me lo puedo perdonar. Tampoco podía quedarme y desahogarme contigo. No quería que tu recibieras todo mi enojo por mi frustración, no quería tratarte mal, no quería gritarte..  
Olivia lo miro, sabía que él estaba siendo sincero, pero estaba muy dolida por su actitud . Elliot se acrercó un poco hacia ella sin dejar de mirarla.  
Ell:Lo siento Liv, lo siento mucho...pero necesitaba mi espacio y mi tiempo.  
Olivia se puso de pie, ahora si estaba lista para sacar todo lo que tenía guardado.  
Liv:Si me decías que necesitabas tiempo iba a entenderlo Elliot, no iba a detenerte, sólo quería saber como te como siempre, dijo con un tono ya de enojo: sólo piensas en ti, en lo que a ti te pasa y nada más. Yo también estuve ese día, también me sentí mal por no haber ayudado lo suficiente a Jena...te fuiste sin despedirte, sin decirme nada, dijo casi gritando y mirándolo con mucho enojo.  
Pensé que serías la última persona que me dejaría. Elliot sintió una punzada en su corazón al escucharla, no sabía que decirle, sabía que le había hecho mucho daño y ahora Olivia estaba sacando todo lo que había guardado este tiempo.  
Olivia agarró su vaso de vino y le dio un sorbo largo: Tampoco pase por buenos tiempos, tuve que pasar por momentos que prefiero no recordar y olvidar en algun momento. Tuve la esperanza de que me llamaras, pero no te importó nada, no te importe , le dijo gritándole en la cara. Elliot se puso de pie, intento abrazarla, pero ella se alejó.  
Ell:Quiero que me digas todo Olivia .no se si estará será nuestra última charla, no se si me dejaras otra vez ser parte de tu vida, por favor arreglemos esta situación.  
Olivia lo miro, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas  
Liv: Fuimos compañeros 12 años, fuimos los mejores amigos, nos confiábamos todo. Eras parte de mi vida Elliot,erás en el único hombre que confiaba a pesar de que estaba Fin y nuestra relación era diferente, iba más allá del trabajo, eras lo más cercano a una familia y unas lágrimas empezaron a caer. Me sentí abandonada por única persona que tenía a mi lado... Elliot suspiro y sabía que Olivia tenía razón que estaba herida . Suspiro y dijo -Liv, fue muy difícil para mi tener que irme sin despedirme de ti ya que si lo hacía iba a costarme aún más despedirme. Necesito que me entiendas! Olivia le regalo una sonrisa irónica y respondió -Que te entendiera? Elliot estas hablando en serio, me pase 7 meses de mi vida sufriendo por una persona que no le importaba ni siquiera como me sentía si aunque sea estaba vivía. Sabes que Elliot me di cuenta que eres un egoísta siempre has pensado en ti y en lo que te podría pasar. Tuviste agallas para irte y no tuviste la valentía para responderme un llamado? Entonces él dice  
Ell:Lo se, fui un cobarde, pero junte coraje para enfrentarte y ahora estoy aquí. No importa si me insultas y gritas. Quiero arreglar las cosas, en serio Olivia y no me importa cuanto tenga que esperar para lograr mi perdón, dijo con sus ojos vidriosos  
Olivia lo miró: Debería pensar bien si mereces mi perdón, le dijo duramente sin dejar de mirarlo ti. El se acercó y dijo: Liv no iré a ningún lado, no esta vez. Quiero y necesito empezar de nuevo. Olivia bajo la mira al suelo y dijo en un tono irónico - Desapareces 4 años de mi vida sin decir una sola palabra y de la noches la mañana te presentas en mi trabajo luego vienes a mi casa pidiendo perdón? Pretendes que te reciba con los brazos abiertos te perdone y te invite a formar parte de mi vida? Estas muy equivocado Elliot las cosas no funcionan asi! Me va costar muchísimo volver a confiar en ti. Elliot suspiró sabía que esto no sería y que llevaría tiempo arreglar las cosas con Olivia. Se sentía el peor idiota del mundo, por haber hecho sufrir tanto a su amiga y compañera de tantos años.  
La miró una vez más, las horas habían pasado rápido y ya era tarde.  
Ell:Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, se que no es fácil y no pretendo que seas lo más gentil conmigo. Pero quiero que me des otra oportunidad, quiero y puedo arreglar nuestra relación, por favor Olivia.  
Él se acercó más a ella, agarró fuerte las manos de Olivia pero sin hacerle daño.  
Ella sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, era el primer contacto físico que tenían después de tanto tiempo.  
Liv: Lo pensaré Elliot. Dijo sacando sus manos de él.  
Esto ha sido muy difícil para mi, ha pasado mucho tiempo y yo no soy la misma Olivia, dijo caminando hacia la cocina. Elliot la observo confundido y pregunto -A que te refieres con que no eres la misma Olivia pregunto? Olivia respondió sin mirarlo -Sufrí demasiado en estos años y después de tu partida pude crecer tanto en lo personal como en él trabajo. Elliot le regalo una sonrisa irónica y entre suspiros dijo - yo era tu problema? Entonces quieres decir que hice Bien en irme? Dijo en tono molesto. Olivia suspiro y le lanzo una mirada asesina entre suspiros dijo -Demonios Elliot entiendes lo que quieres, crecí estando lejos de ti porque no tenía tiempo para pensar en mi todo giraba a tu entorno ni mis malditas relaciones duraban porque tu te encargabas de arruinarlas. Realmente que pretendías? Que fuera infeliz toda mi vida? Mientras tu estabas felizmente casado y con 5 hijos? Elliot suspiro y dijo -Tienes razón liv lo siento tanto. Ella miro directo a sus ojos y dijo -No te parece que es muy tarde para pedir molesto. Pero para, cuando ella dice que todo giraba en el dice.  
Ell: Que quieres decir que todo giraba a mi?  
Si tu no querías tener a alguien a tu lado no era mi culpa Olivia, Dios yo no te obligaba a romper tus relaciones, le dijo muy molesto. No me obligabas Elliot pero tu y tus estúpidos celos terminaban con mis relaciones o ninguno de mis citas te agradaba! Y al final de la semana terminaba sola. Elliot estaba tan pendiente de ti que olvide mi vida! Y en estos momentos que doy lugar a mi vida personal apareces de nuevo dijo Olivia ahogando un sollozo.  
Dios Olivia, no culpes a mis celos si tus relaciones no duraban. Nunca te pedí que estuvieras tan pendiente de mi vida.  
Y ahora qué? Yo tengo la culpa que ese tipo no sea lo suficientemente bueno para ti?  
Olivia lo miro con furia, sé acercó y pe dio una fuerte bofetada; Eres un hijo de perra Elliot! Le gritó, como te atreves a decirme eso.  
Tú también estabas tan pendiente de mi vida, no me dejabas avanzar y le dio varios golpes en su pecho. Elliot frunció él ceño y y dijo casi gritando-No era mi culpa que ellos solo quisieran pasar por tu cama y nada más. Olivia lo observo con lágrimas en los ojos y dijo -No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo. Elliot vete ya fue suficiente! Elliot se acercó y Olivia lo rechazo él intento pedir disculpas nuevamente y ella le grito -Que te vayas Elliot ya tuve suficiente de ti. Elliot suspiró: Dios Olivia, no quiero que esto termine así. Sólo quiero que sepas que eres la única razón por la que regrese.  
Tomo su saco y salió del departamento dando un portazo. Olivia ya había roto en llanto, hace menos de dos días ella estaba feliz con su nueva pareja estaba alejada de los pensamientos de Elliot y ahora se encontraba llorando nuevamente por su antiguo compañero como lo había hecho tantas noches. Se acomodó en él sillón y lloro hasta que se quedó dormida.  
Elliot por su parte decidió ir a un bar, no podía creer que las cosas con Olivia hubieran terminado así, reprochaba así mismo por comportarse como un completo idiota si solo le hubiera dicho cuanto la amaba quizás ahora estarían hablando bien... Elliot empezó a beber sin parar, no había sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirle a Olivia que sus celos eran porque no soportaba verla con otros hombres, porque en esos tiempos no podía corresponderle, no podía tenerla y sólo la quería borracho. Empezó a beber sin parar gasto que vio su móvil y ya más de las 3 de la madrugada salió del bar y tomo un taxi dio una dirección al conductor, luego de unos minutos él estaba en su destino, nuevamente estaba frente a la puerta que hace 5 hs había dejado. Empezó a golpear y llamar a Olivia por su nombre.  
Ella se encontraba durmiendo en él sillón escucho los golpes y salto por él susto se podía escuchar la voz de Elliot del otro lado pidiendo por ella. Olivia hizo su camino hasta la puerta y la abrió Elliot estaba parado enfrente totalmente borracho no tenía equilibrio de si mismo Olivia lo miro con enojo y dijo -Que demonios haces aquí y con esta borrachera encima? Gritando a las 3 de la mañana en mi puerta acaso estás loco? -Elliot se río y dijo -Estoy loco por ti Liv . Quiso dar un paso pero su estado no se lo permitió. Olivia dejo escapar en grito y dijo -Elliot estas completamente borracho. Elliot reía, la miraba y trataba de acercarse pero se tambaleaba para todos lados.  
Olivia: Debería darte vergüenza presentarte así a estas horas, dijo molesta. Llama a alguien para que te ayude a regresar a tu casa Elliot.  
En ese momento Noah comenzó a llorar, se había despertado por las voces. Olivia suspiro y dijo -Voy a matarte Stabler lo juro. Tomo su mano y ayudo a que él caminara, Elliot aprovecho él momento y paso su mano por la cintura de Olivia hasta llegar a sus caderas e hizo fuerza trayéndola más hacia él. Olivia soltó un pequeño gemido por su movimiento y finalmente lo sentó en él sofá y dijo -Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí, vuelvo enseguida! Hizo su camino hasta la habitación del pequeño Noah.


End file.
